


Princess or Angel?

by MarsHunter06



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, here for a Heather Courtney brotp, this was meant to be a trentney fic...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06
Summary: The ultimate question: is Courtney a princess or an angel? Every princess has a prince, and every angel has a devil.





	1. The Princess and Her Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I fully intended this to be a trentney fic. Spoiler, it's not. Not even close. Excuse me while I jump into a dumpster. Now if you also ship trentney like me, stop reading after the first chapter. Seriously, the next two will hurt you.

It’s been a year since the final season of Total Drama aired on television. All Stars was the last season to be able to make it on the small screen. Chris couldn’t accept being canceled, so he decides to do the next best thing: opening up an attraction based on the original season of Total Drama Island! He was able to create a complete replica of the island and make it into a tourist trap. Visitors could “compete” in the very same challenges the original cast went through! It was a true fan experience, and of course, Sierra was all for it. As soon as she found out about Chris’ plan, she immediately emailed him and gave him the brilliant idea of inviting the original cast back for the grand opening.

Unfortunately, for the former contestants, they all had to attend this event since it was something that was related to the original season of Total Drama— Courtney would know. Her lawyers looked through every part of the contract with her to find a way out of it with no such luck. The only good news was that they were not going to be forced to compete again, and there were no rules stating they had to stay with their original teams on the island. This meant that Courtney and Trent could suffer together instead of being stuck with their exes.

The two had grew close to each other after season three and have remained good friends; they even attended each other’s graduation. The two were gaining a following; even Sierra started a Trentney page on her blog, and it had gotten a lot of hits. Everyone has been waiting for the power couple to finally admit they were together.

The grand opening was happening in a week, but the cast were all flown to the island now to prepare for the event. Everyone was in attendance— with a few exceptions. Ezekiel was not invited, freeing an open spot for Alejandro. Given that this was Sierra’s idea, Chris allowed her to come to the island as well.

One by one, the campers arrived on the island again. First was Noah, who couldn’t be bothered with being here; and Justin, still self obsessed as ever, barely gave the others a glance. Katie and Sadie remained best friends even though the two now dressed differently. It was surprising to see that even after all the drama, they still loved each other. Refreshing really, guess some friendships never die.

Tyler and Lindsey arrived next; the couple was going strong with the latter appearing in a few magazines for her fashionista ways. Cody was next, and Sierra immediately snatched him up. Her obsession with him was still very real… Beth was still pretty much the same and no one paid her much attention, except for Lindsey; Harold was still very much a nerd, and a lover of ninjas; Eva, strong as ever, gave everyone the stink eye, annoyed that she was forced to be here; Bridgette and Geoff recently got married, and they’re still in love and happily together; DJ, fresh out of culinary school, is still the nice and happy guy everyone loves; Izzy is still crazy, but everyone already knows that; Leshawna is doing well and still seen on reality T.V. every now and then; Heather and Alejandro are still going strong after a year of dating— they were a match made in heaven, or hell— depending on who was asking.

Owen won the original season and stayed true to himself, being a happy goofball. Gwen and Duncan arrive together, much to the surprise of the rest of the cast, they weren’t back together. Not even close. They had decided that they were better off as friends.

And last but not least, there was Trent and Courtney, who also arrived together. Sierra squeals and drops Cody down to talk to them.

“Oh. My. Gosh! It’s Trentney! I can’t believe I get to see it with my own eyes!”

Courtney shoves the camera out of their face.

“Calm down, Sierra. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“So does that mean you two are official!?”

This gets everyone’s attention, especially Gwen and Duncan’s. They never thought their exes would get together.

Trent and Courtney smile at each other, but neither confirm or deny anything. They chose to walk to their fellow cast mates.

Chris and Chef soon make an announcement:

“Welcome back campers! You are all witnessing history in the making with the brand new Total! Drama! Island!”

No one was particularly thrilled hearing this, but they all had to wait to hear what else Chris had planned.

“Geez, I thought you kids would be more excited about this… Anyways, grand opening is in a week, so you guys can look around until then.”

Chef chimes in, “let us know if there needs to be some changes. We did our best to replicate everything, but we may have let some things slide.”

Everyone disperses after that. They all went to claim a bunk in one of the cabins. Even though there weren’t teams, they decided to keep it separate between boys and girls. Courtney ends up bunking with Bridgette, Heather, and— unfortunately— Gwen. Trent has the misfortune of being stuck with Duncan, Alejandro, and Geoff.

This was going to be a long week…

——————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Courtney, did you and Trent want to join us at the lake? Heather and Alejandro are coming too,” Bridgette asked.

Gwen’s ears perk up at the mention of Trent. Truth be told, she wasn’t completely against coming back to the island. She was hoping she would be able to talk to Trent and fix things. Duncan felt the same about Courtney, so the two of them made a pact to help the other.

Courtney thinks about it, “maybe later, Bridge. Trent and I wanted to do some song writing for his album, so we’ll probably be by where the campfire’s usually held.”

Heather notices that Gwen was being awfully quiet and decides that she can’t help but be a villain even without the cameras rolling, “don’t lie, Courtney. If you wanted to sneak off and make out with Trent, we wouldn’t judge you.”

Courtney rolls her eyes, “we wouldn’t have to sneak around. I’ll catch you girls later, alright?”

Courtney and Bridgette leave the cabin first, leaving Heather with Gwen.

Heather smirks at her, “don’t think I’ve forgotten about you. I know why you and Duncan are here, and I’m here to tell you two that it’s not going to happen.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Heather.”

“Whatever. Deny it all you want, but we both know that you two are here for Trent and Courtney.”

“Why do you care anyways?” Gwen glares at her.

“I don’t care about you, or Duncan. But Courtney’s my friend and I’m not going to let you two ruin her chance at happiness. She’s finally found her Prince Charming and I’m not going to let you use your goth hooks on him.”

With that, Heather leaves the cabin and Gwen to think about what just happened.

——————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alejandro and Geoff already took off for the lake to look for their girls, leaving Trent and Duncan alone.

“So… you and Princess, huh?”

Trent frowns hearing Duncan’s nickname for her, “I don’t think that’s any of your business, Duncan.”

“The hell it’s not.”

“You and Courtney aren’t together anymore.”

“So we’re not together right now. Doesn’t mean we won’t be later.”

“You’re an idiot if you think she would go back to you. I’d love to stay and chat, but I have a date with ‘Princess’.”

Trent leaves Duncan fuming at the fact that Trent was using _his_ nickname for her.

——————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trent finds Courtney by the campfire and smiles.

“Hey, sorry, did you have to wait long?”

She shakes her head, “I just got here, don’t worry. After we’re done, though, I think we should go swimming with the others.”

“Anything you want, Angel.”

She smiles at that. She never thought she would be happy to hear another nickname other than “Princess”. The two of them proceed to work on some lyrics together— unbeknownst to them, they weren’t alone.

——————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Angel! He calls her angel? What kind of nickname is that!?”

“Duncan, keep your voice down. They’ll hear us.”

“I don’t know what she sees in him.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry, Gwen. I know you still like the guy, but still. They’re not good together!”

“Look, I’m not happy about the situation either, but maybe it’s karma.”

“Because _we_ got together? But we didn’t even work out. So that means they shouldn’t either.”

“I’m not so sure… look at them. I’ve never seen Trent that happy before…”

“Well I’ve seen Courtney much happier with me. I know she still has feelings for me.”

Courtney laughs at something Trent says and moves closer to him. Their shoulders were brushing against one another, making Duncan frown at the scene. He was definitely the jealous type. Gwen senses that Duncan was going to do something stupid, so she suggests that they go talk to Sierra to see if they could get some information out of her.

——————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sierra was having the time of her life; She was reunited with her “Codykins” and she now has so much material for her blog! She couldn’t be happier! That is, until she was approached by Duncan and Gwen. She immediately snaps a picture with the flash on, stunning the two.

“Is Gwuncan reuniting? The fans are going to go crazy over this!”

Duncan snatches the camera out of her hands, “no, we’re not getting back together, and I’m deleting that picture.”

Before Sierra could protest, Gwen asks for her help, “Sierra, we need a favor.”

“Sure! What’s going on?”

“Well… you see… we were kind of wondering what you had on Trent and Courtney?”

“Oh my gosh! I totally get it! You guys are trying to win back your first loves! This is so excit—”

Gwen puts a hand over her mouth, muffling the last part of that sentence. “Shh! We don’t want everyone to know that! Can you please just help us out?”

Sierra ponders over this for a second then agrees, “okay! I’ll help. I consider myself more of a duncney and gwent shipper anyways.”

She tells them to follow her over by the dock where she pulls up her laptop, and fires up her page on Trentney. There was actually a lot of material.

“Okay, so they became friends after World Tour. They both went to college close by each other and started to hang out a lot. They actually have a lot in common; they’re both smart, and ambitious. And they’re a big support in each other’s lives. Oh! You should see their duets! Here!”

She pulls up several clips of the two of them singing together. Their voices matched up so well; and the way they interacted in the videos was hard for Duncan and Gwen to watch. They have never seen them that way when they were with them. Sierra sees that they’re starting to feel down from the news.

“They’re not official though. They’ve been dodging the press this whole year. Anytime anyone brings up Trentney the two of them keep quiet and change the subject.”

Gwen can’t help but think that’s strange, “why would they want to keep it a secret?”

“Well there are many speculations, but all the fans seem to think it’s because of Courtney. We think she wants to take things slow. She rushed into her weird relationship with Scott, and that backfired. Trent’s being patient with her, though.”

“I knew Princess didn’t like him.”

Intrigued, Sierra asks, “what makes you think that, Duncan?”

“It’s obvious that Elvis over there has fallen for her, but Courtney’s holding back.”

Gwen raises an eyebrow at that, “Why do you think her holding back means that she doesn’t like him?”

“Because, I know her. She doesn’t like to admit when she’s wrong; she goes headfirst into any situation. If she’s hesitant, that means she’s unsure of her feelings for him.”

Gwen wasn’t so sure that Duncan was right and it seems fate just had to prove it. They’re disrupted by a big splash that almost ruins Sierra’s laptop. Trent and Courtney have joined the others in the lake with the former jumping in to disturb the others. Courtney laughs at him once he surfaces and starts to splash water at him; starting a water fight between the two, and ending with Trent grabbing Courtney by the waist.

“I got you now, Court!”

She’s laughing and Duncan is mesmerized, he’s always found her to be beautiful… Unfortunately for him, Trent also sees that beauty and he was the one who was holding her.

“Let go of me, Trent!” She says in between her laughter.

He smiles at her, “nah, I don’t think so. I kinda like where I am.”

Courtney has both her arms around his neck and she’s smiling too— she’s happy— happier than she’s been in a long time. Everything was going swimmingly, maybe that’s why she decides to do it. It’s been a long time coming anyways.

She grabs Trent’s face and kisses him for the first time. He kisses her back immediately, after waiting for so long. Cody sees this and starts cheering, prompting the others in the lake to also cheer. Courtney and Trent pull apart and blush, but not everyone was happy about this. Gwen was heartbroken, and Duncan wasn’t taking it any better.

Heather yells at the two lovebirds, “finally! It’s about time you two got together!”

Courtney rolls her eyes and laughs, “oh hush! You and Alejandro took forever too!”

Heather just looks at Alejandro and smiles. She’s happy to see that her friend was with someone who deserved her affection.


	2. The Angel and Her Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a final warning to trentney shippers. Seriously. Turn back now.
> 
> As for duncney fans, well here's why this is a duncney fic

A few days pass without incident, and the campers were actually able to enjoy their stay on the island since they didn’t have to worry about competing for a prize. Everyone was having a great time— well, almost everyone. Duncan and Gwen were miserable having to watch Trent and Courtney act all lovey dovey toward one another. After the kiss, the two of them were much more open with their relationship. Though they still didn’t make it official, there was a lot more hand holding, hugs, and— unfortunately— kissing. A lot of it. They seemed to always end up kissing in front of Duncan or Gwen too. This made Gwen upset, knowing that she had lost her chance completely. Duncan, on the other hand, would be blinded with jealousy and anger. He would end up taking a walk to the woods to stop him from beating the crap out of Trent. He couldn’t stand the fact that he lost his princess to him.

Meanwhile, Trent and Courtney were happy with the way their relationship was going. Trent has been in love with her for a long time, and now she was finally his. 

“What are you thinking about, Angel?”

“Nothing, really. I just can’t believe I could be this happy again, you know? And it’s all because of you.”

He pecks her on the lips, “you’re the reason why I’m happy too.”

“Alright! That’s it! Would you two stop sucking faces every time I walk by!”

They turn at the sound to see a fuming Duncan who looked like he was ready to snap; this made Courtney angry. Here she was, finally happy, and he just had to come over and ruin it. She stands up and walks over to him, poking her finger in his chest.

“You just can’t stand to see me happy! Why do you always have to ruin things!?”

“I’m not the one ruining things! You’re the one who ruins things!”

“Excuse me!? How dare you say that!? I’m not the one at fault! You’re the one getting mad at us for kissing!”

“Well, maybe I just don’t like seeing it, so stop doing it!”

“Well, maybe you can just look away, then!”

Trent decides to intervene before it gets out of hand. He walks over and stands next to Courtney putting his hand on her shoulder. 

“It alright, Angel. Don’t worry about him. Let’s just head back to the dock.”

“I still can’t believe you let him call you ‘Angel’!”

Courtney crosses her arms, “there’s nothing wrong with that! I actually like that he calls me that!”

“You and I both know that you’re anything but an angel, Princess.”

“I am not your Princess!”

Gwen sees that things were getting way out of control, so she steps in and pulls Duncan away. She makes eye contact with Trent briefly, who thanks her. She gives him a smile. This goes unnoticed by both Courtney and Duncan who could only focus on each other. After Duncan and Gwen leave, Trent takes Courtney to go sit by the dock, hoping to calm her down since she was still seething with anger.

“I cannot believe the nerve of him! Who does he think he is!? He acts like he still has control over me!”

“Court, calm down. Look, he was probably just jealous.”

“Oh!  _ Now _ he’s jealous!? Now that it’s too late! He should’ve been jealous back when we were still on the stupid show!”

Trent starts rubbing circles on Courtney’s back, calming her down a little.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s his loss, and you know it. Don’t let him get to you like that.”

Courtney turns to look at him, “how can I not let him get to me? He always knows exactly what to say to piss me off.”

Trent looks at Courtney seriously. “Courtney, do you still have feelings for him?”

She immediately denies it, “of course not! Why would I?”

“Well… it’s just that whenever his name gets brought up, you react this way. You can’t seem to focus on anything else besides Duncan.”

“Nonsense. I can focus on other things. He just makes me hate him.”

“There’s a fine line between love and hate, Court.”

She moves closer to him, “I’m not going to go back to Duncan. You don’t need to worry about that.”

She hugs him and places her head on his shoulders and he accepts this answer for now; but he knows that she never truly answered his question.

——————————————————————------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Courtney says goodnight to Trent and heads back to her cabin. She enters it to find that Gwen was the only one there. Heather and Bridgette were still out with their other halves.

“Courtney, can we talk?”

Courtney didn’t really want to talk to her, but she wasn’t angry with her anymore. Trent was able to forgive Gwen, so why couldn’t she?

“I guess. What did you want to talk about?”

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m happy for you. Trent’s a really good guy, and you’re a really lucky girl.”

Courtney was surprised to hear this.“Thanks, Gwen. He really is a good guy.”

“I won’t lie, we came back here to win our first loves back, but I can see that you make Trent happy and I can’t stand in the way of that.”

“We?”

“Duncan, too.”

“That can't be true…”

“He’s never been over you, Courtney. Even when we were together. He was still so obsessed with you.”

She snorts, “Well, it sure didn’t seem like he was.”

“Believe me— he was. That’s the reason why we broke up during All Stars.”

Courtney thinks back to that season, but she can’t really think of anything that would indicate Duncan was still interested in her. She frowns. She remembers trying her hardest to ignore him. Truth be told she tried to block out any parts of the show in her mind.

“Look, Courtney, don’t be so harsh on Duncan. He’s just jealous and not taking your new relationship so well. Give him some time, and he’ll get over it.”

Courtney just nods. 

She tries to go to sleep after that, but she finds she’s having trouble. Something was definitely bothering her.

——————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Courtney wakes up early the next morning. She couldn’t really sleep, so she decides to just get out of bed. She knows that no one else will be awake, and takes the opportunity to go look around the woods. It was the one place she hasn’t explored yet. She walks around until she sees a clearing, but finds that she’s not alone. Someone else was already there— and that someone was Duncan. She immediately turns to leave, but his voice stops her.

“Don’t leave yet, Princess.”

She doesn’t know why she didn’t leave. Maybe it was the tone of his voice; he sounded so sad. It was unlike him. Against her better judgment, she walks closer to him until she was right in front of him, and she reaches for him. Big mistake.

“Duncan? What’s wrong?”

He laughs, but it sounded all wrong. “What’s wrong? I think you know what’s wrong, Princess.”

Courtney frowns and gets annoyed at him, “what’s your problem, Duncan?”

“You’re my problem! Can’t you see that!?”

“How is this my fault!?”

“Because I can’t forget about you, okay!? I can’t move on! Every time I see you with him, it kills me inside. I hate that you’re with him, and not me.”

Courtney was taken aback by his confession. She never thought that he would open up his feelings to her like this. She’s angry that he chose now to tell her these things. It was too late.

“Well maybe you should’ve thought about that before you kissed Gwen!”

“I know, I messed up! I’m paying for it every single day. Don’t you think I wish I could take it back!? It made me lose you!”

Her anger was building up and tears started to flow from her face. “Why the hell would you tell me this now anyways? If you knew you were wrong, then why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Duncan wipes the tears from her face. “I’m sorry, Princess. I really am.”

“I really want to hate you, Duncan. You know that? Ugh. I tried so hard to hate you, but I can’t…”

“I know, Princess. I know.”

She was full on sobbing now. He pulls her into his chest and she lets it all out— all the frustration, anger, and sadness. He just holds her tighter and lets her cry.

She finally stops after she runs out of tears and energy while he was still holding her and rubbing her back. She pulls out of his embrace. This was bad, she needed to leave; but he grabs her hand and stops her. His blue eyes meet her brown ones. 

“Courtney, tell me, do you love him?”

She doesn’t answer him. How could she when she didn’t know the answer? She looks away and he tilts her chin up, forcing her to make eye contact. She wishes she didn’t hear him say those words.

“I still love you. I always have, and I always will.”

She melts hearing those words come out of his mouth. She’s waited so long to hear him say it, but it was wrong— this wasn’t right. Still, she couldn’t stop herself when he pulled her closer and closer to him until their lips were barely touching. His lips finally closes what little distance they had and just like that, a flame was ablaze.

She grabs his shirt while he reaches for her waist until the two were completely flushed against each other. They kissed like it was the last thing they would ever be able to do. It was their way of communicating:  _ I’m sorry; I know; I missed you; I missed you everyday while we were apart; I love you; I love you; I love you. _

They finally pull apart once they run out of air. Her eyes widen once she realizes what they’ve done. Guilt washed over her and she panics. She detaches herself away from him and she runs. She ignores him when he calls for her; she just keeps running. He mutters a curse word under his breath before he takes off after her. He catches up to her just before they’re out of the woods and grabs her hand, turning her around and backing her up against a tree. 

“You can’t run from this, Courtney. We need to talk.”

She tries to push him away, but she’s trapped. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Like hell there’s not. You can’t tell me you didn’t feel anything from that kiss.”

She stares him down. “It was a mistake. I didn’t feel anything.”

“Bullshit. You’re lying.”

“Let go of me, Duncan!”

“I will when you admit you’re lying. I know you felt something when we kissed.”

“What the fuck!?” 

They both turn to see who said those words and were semi relieved to see that it was only Heather. Duncan lets Courtney go and she immediately goes over to Heather.

“Heather, I can explain.”

Heather’s eyes soften once she sees that Courtney is okay. “I’m not the one you need to explain to, Courtney.”

Courtney lowers her head. She knows that Heather’s right.

“I know. Where is he? I’ll go talk to him now.”

“He’s still asleep. Why don’t you come to the dining hall with me and we can talk about it first.”

She nods her head and follows Heather, but before they leave, Heather glares at Duncan. “Stay away from Courtney. I’m not going to give you another warning.”

Duncan obeys and doesn’t follow them. He thinks he may have just ruined his chances again. Trent would forgive her, because he would be an idiot not to. Duncan was the bad guy here— just like last time.

Meanwhile, the only thing on Courtney’s mind was how right Duncan was. He was so right. She was anything but an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not proud of what I did to Trent. I am so sorry, but damn it duncney is the actual otp


	3. I Just Wanna Go Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three little words one big meaning  
> On top of the world with a feeling now it’s gone  
> I had it in my grasp  
> I really should’ve known that good things don’t last  
> ...  
> I just wanna go back  
> I Wonder if I see wonder if I see your face again

Heather and Courtney were the only ones in the dining area. They had some time before the others started pouring in for breakfast— specifically Owen.

“Alright, Court, spill. What happened?”

Courtney couldn’t look Heather in the eyes. She felt so ashamed, but she knew she couldn’t keep it inside.

“I didn’t really sleep well so I got up early and decided to go into the woods. It was the only spot I hadn’t gone to yet, and it seemed like a good idea… it was nice and it helped clear my head until I saw him… we were yelling again, and I guess one thing lead to another and he kissed me… and I let him…”

“So what now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, the way I see it, you have two options. Well… three, but I don’t like the last one.”

“What are my options?”

“No matter what, you have to tell Trent— that’s a given.”

“Of course I was going to tell him. I wasn’t planning on keeping it a secret from him. That would make things worse.”

“Good, I’m glad you know that. Alright, option one: you tell Trent, he takes it well, and you two end up together; option two: you leave this place after the grand opening. You’re an independent woman who doesn’t need a man.”

Courtney sits on those options, then asks, “... what’s the third option?”

Heather sighs, “you go back to Duncan.”

“Oh…”

“Look, Courtney. I can tell you what I would do, but it’s not up to me.”

“I think I need all the help I can get right now. What would you do, Heather?”

“I’d go with Trent. He’s a nice guy, Courtney, and he’s always been there for you. He loves you— and you know that…”

“I’m sensing a  _ but _ …”

She smiles, “you know me too well…  _ but _ … and I hate to admit this, I know you never really got over Duncan.”

Courtney stays silent. Heather reaches over and puts her hand on top of hers.

“Whatever your decision is, we’ll stand by it. This includes Trent, too. You guys are best friends first, remember?”

“Thanks, Heather. I have some thinking to do.”

Just then, Trent walks through the doors and smiles once he sees Courtney. He sits down next to her, not noticing the tense atmosphere around them.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

Heather stands up to leave, “I’ll leave you two to it. I have to wake Alejandro up.”

“That was weird; Heather couldn’t wait to leave. Did something happen?”

Courtney turns to face Trent with a serious look.

“We have to talk.”

“Sure, are you alright?”

She shakes her head, “no, I’m not, Trent and it’s not your fault. I just don’t know what to do.”

He puts his arms around her, “you’re scaring me, Angel, what’s going on?”

“I’m not an angel, Trent. I’m far from it. You shouldn’t be so nice to me.”

“Of course I’m going to be nice to you. I love you.”

“And I love you… I just don’t know if it’s the right kind of love.”

“What do you mean by that?”

He wishes that he was still asleep— that it was a nightmare— but he was very much awake for the next words that came out of her mouth.

“Duncan and I kissed. Early this morning, while the rest of you guys were asleep.”

“... how did it happen?”

“I didn’t sleep well last night, and Gwen admitted to me that she was here to get a second chance with you; and that Duncan was here for me. I got up early and decided to go to the woods, which I shouldn’t have. It brings back memories of when Duncan and I were still together, but I couldn’t help it. It helped clear my head until I realized he was there too. I tried to leave, but he asked me to stay, and I did. We argued; he told me he still loves me, and I got mad— why did he choose now to tell me? I yelled some more while he just held me. Then, he pulled me closer, I didn’t fight it… we kissed… I ran. I’m sorry, Trent. I didn’t mean for it to happen, but it did and I can’t hide that from you.”

Trent felt like someone just punched him in the gut. It was a lot to take in, and he wasn’t sure how to process it. He doesn’t say anything— neither does she. She’s waiting for him to be angry and yell, but it doesn’t come; he wasn’t Duncan. 

His green eyes meet hers and slowly, he wills himself to calm down.

“I forgive you, Courtney.”

She couldn’t believe it. How could anyone be so kind? She would have never forgiven him so easily had the tables been turned. She didn’t deserve him, but he didn’t care. He still loves her.

“Why…?”

He understands her question. He can’t even quite explain it himself, but he could never stay mad at her. How could he? She was perfect in his eyes.

“It sounds terrible, but I saw this coming. Just like with Gwen, but even more so with you. You and Duncan have history. He was your first love, and I suspect that you still love him. I can’t fault you for your feelings; just like how I can’t take back my own. Yes, I’m hurt, but I’m glad you told me. We can move on from this.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because, I believe in us. I want to give us a try if you’re willing too.”

She doesn’t answer him. In her silence she hears his heart break, but she can’t find it in her heart to stop it. She knows what he wants to hear, but then she would be lying to herself. She didn’t want to hurt him anymore— he was her best friend.

“I have to be honest, Trent. I don’t know what I want, and I’m sorry.”

“I understand, but I’m still here for you. I’ll wait for you as long as you need.”

“I wish I loved you the way you deserve.”

He smiles at that and pulls her closer, “no matter what happens, I still love you.”

——————————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s the day before the grand opening and Courtney has kept to herself. She couldn’t bring herself to interact with the others for fear that she would run into him. Surprisingly, he’s kept his distance too. Heather, Bridgette— and even Gwen— have all tried to get her to go outside, but none of them have succeeded. Gwen decides to go and talk to Trent, maybe he would have a solution to this. 

She finds him by the campfire, just like that first day she saw him with Courtney. This time though, there was no laughter; only the sound of his guitar is heard as he plays a sad melody. 

“Is this seat taken?”

He was surprised to see someone else over here, but once he sees that it’s Gwen, he relaxes.

“Not at all. Go for it.”

“What was that song you were playing?”

“It’s a song by HONNE. It’s called  _ I just wanna go back _ .”

“It’s very fitting.”

“I think so too.”

“How are you holding up? I’ve talked to Courtney and Duncan, but I didn’t get to ask you.”

“I think I’m doing better than the both of them. It’s almost as if I’m back to square one, you know?”

“You still love her.”

“One hundred percent. I’m not gonna lie, It sucks. I’ve waited for her to come around for so long and I thought I finally had her… but maybe we weren’t meant to be… I just want her to be happy.”

“You really are a great guy, Trent. Courtney’s wrong to not choose you. Duncan would never be able to accept this.”

He turns and looks at her with sorrow in his eyes, “that’s just the problem isn’t it? I’m not Duncan. In her eyes, I can never compare to him.”

“You shouldn’t compare yourself to him. You’re a great guy, Trent.”

“You know, I keep hearing that, but it’s kind of hard to believe when the two girls I loved both decided to leave me for him.”

“... I’m sorry, Trent. I was wrong when I thought I could be with Duncan. We’re not right for each other. I was just afraid of how serious we were getting… I know that’s not right, and I wish I figured it out sooner… I’m sorry.”

“I’m not gonna lie. It hurt to lose you to him. It still hurts knowing that I’m losing Courtney to him. But what happened between you and I is in the past now. I don’t hold any grudges against you.”

“What about with Courtney?”

“Same with her; I can’t be mad at her, It’s impossible. Sure, she has her faults, but I’ve learned to accept them. I just hope that Duncan doesn’t fuck it up this time. She doesn’t need the heartache.”

Gwen looks at Trent and marvels at how amazing this man truly is. Courtney was a lucky girl and she was throwing it all away. Trent was right though, the heart wants what it wants. She understood that more than anyone.

——————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trent decides that he should go check on Courtney. She was still locking herself away and it wasn’t healthy. It seems that he’s not the only one with the same idea. He finds Duncan loitering outside of her cabin, and the two make eye contact. 

“What are you doing here, Duncan?”

He was determined and not willing to back down. This could be a good sign.

“I’m here to talk to Courtney.”

“Looks like we’re in the same boat then.”

Duncan just nods. He knows Trent means well, but that didn’t mean they were going to get along. They both had their eyes on the same girl after all. Even though Trent hated the guy, he still wanted Courtney to be happy. He had to find out if Duncan was worthy of her love.

“I have to know, Duncan, are you serious about Courtney this time?”

Without hesitation he immediately answers “yes.”

“Do you still love her?”

“I never stopped.”

“You know it’s not going to be easy right?”

He smirks at that, “that’s what made me fall for her in the first place. She’s always been a challenge.”

“What happens once you get her? What then? Do you just give up and move on?”

That stung, but Duncan knew he deserved that one. It was what he did in the past.

“I’m not going to leave her this time— she’s it for me. No one will ever be able to take her place in my heart.”

Trent can tell that he meant every word. For now, he’s going to step back, but if he hurt Courtney again, then he would pay.

“Alright, I won’t stand in your way, then. Just know that if you screw up again, I won’t back down the next time.”

“I’m not even going to give you the chance.”

——————————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today, the new Total Drama Island would be unveiled and open to the public. There was already a massive queue to get onto the island, especially since the original cast members were there. The fans would be able to take pictures with the cast and get autographs as well. It was going to be a long day…

Everyone was outside waiting for Chris to cut the ribbon— signaling the official opening of the attraction. 

Courtney was nervous as she stood next to Bridgette. During the last few days, she tried to sort out her feelings. She thought she had made a decision, but then she heard Duncan and Trent talking outside of her cabin yesterday. This completely changed everything. Her heart and her mind were split, but it was time for the moment of truth.

Chris cuts the ribbon and welcomes the fans in. Chaos ensues and soon, the cast were surrounded. Everyone wanted pictures and autographs; there were camera flashes everywhere; and Courtney was beginning to feel claustrophobic— until she meets Trent’s eyes. He was a natural at calming down from his experience with the Drama Brothers. He sees her and gives her a reassuring smile, which she returns. She felt safe and calm. This was exactly what she wanted in a partner: someone who could protect her and bring out her best. More cameras go off and she loses sight of Trent. Panic starts to set in as she looks for him in the crowd. Her heart starts to beat faster, but it’s not because of the crowd, no, it was because of him— it was always because of him— her heart will always beat for him.

As soon as Duncan saw her, he started to push through the crowd to get to her. There was something pulling him towards her and she was feeling the same attraction. She starts to push through the people to get to him and it was as if everyone else disappeared. The only person that matter to them was each other.

They finally make their way to one another and time seems to stop. The fans have moved apart to give the two some space. Everyone was curious to see what would happen next… They embrace and hold onto each other tightly, as if they could be ripped apart at any moment. Brown eyes meet blue eyes and everyone holds their breath as they speak their first words to each other.

“Duncan…”

“Princess.” 

  
He smiles, knowing that this was real— that they were real. His eyes were so full of love as he looked at her, and only her. She crumbled under his gaze and surrendered. There was no fighting this. She pulls him down and crashes her lips to his, where they belonged. He kisses her back with an intensity that rivals the sun. The crowd goes wild and everyone is cheering, but they don’t notice. All they hear are those silent words communicated by their kiss: ‘ _ I love you, I love you, I love you.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to making through this without a song reference but alas... anyways thx for sticking till the end. I promised I would at least finish posting this before I jump back to my other ship. Till next time!  
> Also I am the worst. I am so sorry Trent. I can't even promise this will be the last time I hurt you cause I know it's not true.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! They finally made it! Ok fellow trentney folks, the story ends for you here. Now if you're also duncney trash like me, stay tuned for an update.


End file.
